In Time
by Felons Dictation
Summary: Summer is in England, going to Oxford. The band is no more, and she has no friends. She’s in a place where she doesn’t know anyone, but, maybe that’ll change. FS
1. Welcome to London, Dah'ling

**Title: **In Time

**Author: **Felons Dictation

**Summary: **Summer is in England, going to Oxford. The band is no more, and she has no friends. She's in a place where she doesn't know anyone, but, maybe that'll change.

**Pairings: **Freddy/Summer (Eventually)

**A/N:**

D:>

I opened my eyes to the dull skylines of Britain at about four PM Monday morning, that's today. It was my dream to be here, in London, going to Oxford. My first choice was, of course, Harvard or Stanford, but after the band got into a huge fight over some little thing, that idea went down the drain. You know, I can't even remember what the fight was about. But, I do remember that it caused me to move myself, and my education, to England for a long time.

You see, we were all going to go to school in Boston, Massachusetts. Zack, Katie, Lawrence, Marta, and I had all gotten accepted into Harvard. The rest decided to go to the Boston Community College, and Dewey was going to move himself into Boston as well. It was all worked out, then, on Graduation day we got into a major disagreement. When it was all said and done, we went our separate ways. And that's how I got here. A very, very long way from where I should be at this very moment.

And as for the others? I think they went their separate ways as well, you know, going to their second choice of college. I have no idea what many of them had on their list, but I know they're now spanned out over the United States, Canada, and parts of Europe. Far away from me, which is all that matters right now.

So, here I am, in Britain, starting school a week from today. I've got every thing I need, but I still feel as though something is missing, something major. Ah, well, that's because something is, and I don't think I need to explain as to what that something is. I must say, I can't believe I'm finally here. It took me forever to even get my things packed, there were so many memories in everything I touched or even looked at. Then, getting on the plane and arriving was another thing.

Why, you ask? Well, I absolutely hate flying. It stems off the fact that I'm terrified of heights. Yes, that's right. I, Summer Hathaway, am scared of something. So, that's how it is. Now you got it, don't you?

"Well, here I am." I sighed and waved down a cab, I needed to get to Oxford for orientation. Hah, orientation… the last one I went to was for high school. I remember it like it was yesterday, that sounded corny I know, but I do.

I was dating Zack at the time, Katie was with Lawrence, and Freddy was with, well, everyone else. That's when times were great. The band was on their second record, and just got off their Euro-Asian tour. It was the best time of our lives. All of our lives. I mean, we had it going for us; we had "the life." Sure, it wasn't all beer and Skittles ™, but it was as good as any of us had ever experienced. And that, at the time, was all that mattered to us. Well, and getting our grades up to par.

Zack… yes, I loved him. Honestly, who wouldn't? The silky, shaggy, rough hair that came into his eyes just right; the pale as snow body that I would run my fingers over; those chocolate brown eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and reveal your deepest, darkest secret… he was perfect. He was in deep contrast to myself. Well, okay, not in deep contrast. I had long, silky, brown hair, pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, and deep, brown eyes. I was lucky to have him, I really was. But we were on opposite sides of a very, at the time, meaningful argument.

So, here I am. The love of my life, as far as I know, attending Brigham Yong University in Salt Lake City, Utah. All of my friends scattered around the world, and stepping out of a taxi into a brand new world and way of life. I must adjust to this, for there's no turning back now. But, in time, I will find new friends and maybe, a new love.

:D

**A/N:** Hey people! I hope you liked this so far. I know this chapter was short, but the next ones should be longer, but this chapter was basically to set the scenario of the story into play. So… Review, please!


	2. Party for the Classes

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, people. They really brightened my day. D

Sorry it took so long to update, but contrary to popular belief, I do have a life (Even though it consists of writing/reading, listening/playing music, drawing/taking pictures, and sometimes being with friends. And that's about as much insight as you'll get). Not to mention school…

And, on to the story!

** :D**

It has been about a week since I first arrived in London, and now, a day before classes, I was at a "Welcome To College" party. Not too smart on my part, seeing as how I knew with all the beer and bourbon that was going down my throat, I was going to have a massive hangover.

No matter, if I was going to have to live through a massive migraine in the morning, I might as well do it right. Therefore, I decided to get yet another shot of bourbon. Or was it scotch? I can't really recall, but I wandered over to the bar and smiled at the tender. I could feel my brain pounding as I murmured those few words for a something in a shot glass, and I could hear my slurred speech.

I smiled again at the tender, received a wink and my poison and looked out into the crowd, into my surroundings. As blurred as my vision may be, I can still make out what I'm looking at, as long as I look at it long enough. I glanced around at the many faces, faces of people I didn't know and decided that these people were crazy.

They were all grinding up on each other, a big sweaty mass of people all somehow moving in one movement on the dirty floor. The dingy floor that had people laying on it, passed out and slobbering all over the dirt, creating mud puddles that seemed to last forever. Or, was that my intoxication kicking in? No matter, but there were people lying on the floor, the floor is dingy, and people are dancing.

I continued looking around at my surroundings, a small place with a bar in one corner, a nice little jukebox in the opposite, and kegs on both ends. I smiled at the simple atmosphere; it was beautiful in all ways. Yes, the dirt was beautiful. I smiled to myself at thinking such a thing, until something caught my eye- until someone caught my eye. That's when I first saw him, sitting at one of the tables quietly sipping a beer. Blonde hair curved around his face angelically, and deep, smiling eyes that looked into the mod of sweaty people. It was quite obvious he hadn't been here long; he wasn't sweaty, wobbling, drooling on the floor, or drinking heavily.

Right. This guy was mine; he had to be- or, again was that the intoxication talking? So what do I do? I do what they do in all the movies: take my shot in one drink, prepare myself to saunter to the guy, and do it. Too bad it doesn't go as well as it does in the movies.

I tried my best at sauntering, I tell you. But what it looked like was a cripple trying to make a sexy face. Yes, that's what I looked like, and it was working. Because, now he was looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. He even wore that nicely, and then it happened: he started laughing. It sounded like chimes in my ears, so I continued my sachet to his table. All that stood between us was the growing mass of sweat, which I would have to somehow cut through. And let me tell you a mob of sweaty people isn't slippery, it's sticky.

I turned my hips to the beat of the music, so I could cut through them faster and it worked, until the beat changed. I was now moving so quickly that I couldn't walk and do this at the same time. So what do I do next? I smile, and dance with the men rubbing themselves against me and reaching to grope me as I danced. I thought this was purely disgusting, but when I looked over to the mystery boy, I saw he had an eyebrow cocked in such a fashion that it was very arousing.

I danced with these strange, stinky, sweaty people until the song changed and I ducked to the floor, cutting through people's legs and having my hands stepped on. I was drunk, I wouldn't do this sober. I smiled to myself when the legs disappeared and I was out of the mob, finally. Taking a deep breath, I stood up quickly. Very bad idea- I was hit on with a head rush. I blinked my eyes quickly, and staggered my next few steps to the table that held the prize.

I sighed to myself and continued my crippled, sex-crazed looking walk to him. I smiled at him when I got there while taking a seat next to him. I grabbed his beer and took a deep gulp of it, and put back down on the table. Now, I can't believe I just did that… what if he has like, gangrene in his mouth.

I shook the thoughts from my head, literally, much to the amusement of him for his laughter started up again. I made the "sexy" face again and said my first words to him.

"Hey there, sexy," I looked him in the eyes and I could tell that he was still laughing on the inside. He took another sip of his beer and I heard his angelic voice speak for the first time.

"Hi, Summer," he replied with those laughing eyes, sparks dancing in the deep brown of them. Wait; did he just call me by my name? I know I didn't tell him my real name, I didn't tell him a name at all.

I studied this figure for a moment until it hit me like a fish: my angelic man with the laughing, brown eyes was none other than the sarcastic womanizer Winifred Jones. Freddy Jones for short.

I gasped and gawked at how this could happen, how something like this could happen. "Freddy… wh-what are you doing here?" I slurred out my words, for the reason for him being here was oblivious to me. I honestly could not figure out why I was sitting across from Freddy.

"Going to college," I heard his sarcastic reply and rolled my eyes, yes, this was Freddy. I guess his saw the expression and added to it, "I'm going to college in London. At Ealing Art College."

I smiled; art was an obsession of his. He had picked up his first charcoal pencil at the age of six, and has yet to put it down. It amazed me, how he could fill a piece of white canvas with drawings of everything from flowers and bugs, up to fish and people. He had done one of the earlier flyers for the band. Impressive, no?

I saw an expression that he rarely got on his angelic features, a deep thinking expression. I wondered about this, I always had. When he got one of these looks, something was bothering him deeply. I looked down at him running his fingers over the bottle of beer and returned my gaze back to his face. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me as if he were studying me, like he would a portrait before drawing it. He sighed, and took a deep breath in and started with words that would bother me for a few minutes. "Was it all worth it? Living, breathing rock n' roll, staying up all night for it? I'm not sure if giving my heart and soul to it was worth it…"

He stopped, and I knew that was all the insight he would give me. While the expression was gone, he was still messing around with the bottle in his left hand, while the right hand found a place in his hair. I had wondered myself it was worth it, but Freddy wondering if was worth it bothered me. I sat there, staring at everything from the neon signs on the wall to the sweaty mass of people, hoping they would have an answer to this plagued question until it finally hit me like another fish.

I reached my hand across the table drunkenly, trying to make it look nice and elegant, and rested my fingers over his. He looked at me, the laugher now gone from his eyes, and I gave my simple reply.

"It was worth it," was all I said. Slurred, of course, but Freddy nodded, taking it as the most intelligent thing I'd ever said. He grabbed his coat and looked at the door, and back at me. I smiled; I knew he was asking me to go with him.

So, of course, I did.

**D:> **

**A/N: **Yep, that's the second chapter. Hope you liked it, and remember, review. And this time, I'll give you used monopoly money. Limited time!


	3. Just as I Didn't Think

**A/N: **Thank you for the review, Nanners-77. Your reviews definitely brighten my day, and probably the only reason I continue this story. Being a blunt reviewer not much unlike you, I know how often bad reviews come on this board. So trust me, I feel quite flattered when I get your reviews.

On to the story!

**D:> **

_"No, it's not like that! I swear!" The words rung through Zack ears with bitterness. Summer had just said them to him moments before, and was now staring at him pleadingly, desperately. Yes, he knew it wasn't like that. It was never like that._

"_You know, Summer," Zack started with a twinge of bitterness in his voice, "You could have told me!" He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He didn't know what else to say, and she was obviously at a loss for words._

"_I'm sorry, Zack…I didn't know that BEEP!"_

I reached my hand over, slamming the alarm clock with such force that I didn't know if I had turned it off permanently. I sighed and tried to focus my vision on the red numbers and avert my attention from the sound of the brass band in my mind. I wished I could turn the horrible playing in my mind off, but I couldn't. I blinked a few times, not being able to focus on the numbers and rolled over. And what did I come face to chest with?

A man's bare chest, and I could feel the flesh of him pressing up against my own very bare skin. I gasped, what had I done? I tried desperately to remember the events of last night, until it registered in my mind. I was in bed with Freddy Jones. No, wait, correction: I was in bed _naked_ with Freddy Jones. That could only mean one thing, and I'm certain you know what that is.

I heard the rumble of the groan coming from deep within him, and averted my gaze off the pale skin up to his equally pale face. I reached my hand up, touching the stubble of his chin that had formed over the night and smiled. His eyes fluttered open when I made the movement, but closed immediately after as he groaned again and rolled over. It would've been a graceful movement, that is, unless he hadn't hit the floor with an audible thud, taking the sheet with him.

An audible thud that hurt my ears nonetheless, so what do I do? Groan loudly and make my mind hurt more than it already did. And that's when I heard it. "Summer?" Oh, my head is pounding and his yelling his not helping. I rolled over again, not bothering to cover myself up.

"Yes…?" I mumbled in a whisper, trying to ignore the fact that he was gazing on my pale skin. The heat of his gaze was warming my cool skin, and I couldn't help but look up at him with sorrowful eyes. Yes, sorrowful, because I knew that what had happened was nothing, and he'd be back to womanizing this evening. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze and curled myself into a ball, concealing every part of me that was very private.

"No, don't," he held out his hand to dramatize the words while holding the sheet in a towel-like fashion around his waist. He sighed, and looked me over briefly before grabbing a blanket off the ground. He threw it over me and took a seat opposite of where I was sitting as I sat up, wrapping the warm blanket around every curve of my body.

I averted my gaze into his eyes, knowing full well what was coming next, "Yes?" I asked him, knowing what that the answer would be something along the lines of 'Summer, this isn't going to work. So, let's just forget about it, okay?'

"Summer," here it comes, "When I realized it was you last night, I didn't realize what would happen. I didn't realize that I would… do what I did to you, or with you. I'm sorry for what happened, and if you hated me now, I'd understand." I looked up at him, and saw that he was fingering the sheet and avoiding eye contact with me.

I reached a hand out from under the confines of the sheet and touched his hand. He gave me that confused look again and I guess that simple gesture didn't seem like enough. So, I did the simplest thing, yet the most complex thing I could ever do- I leaned forward, and gently placed my soft lips on the rough lips of his, and then pulled back into the warmness of the fur blanket.

He smiled, and I saw the laughter and gleam return into those dark eyes, and for a brief moment, like was perfect. It was perfect with the throbbing of my mind, the dullness of my vision, the realization of what I'd done last night, it was perfect because I was with Freddy. Corny, I know.

"Oh shit," I spoke the words and the realization hit me that I had school this morning. I had my first day of classes this morning. I looked at the red digits again, and concentrated on focusing my vision on the time. 7:34. And what time do I have classes? 9:00. All right, so, I have about an hour and a half to get to Oxford, get to my dorm, and get dressed until realization hit me. I looked at Freddy who was now lying on the bed. I smiled, and asked the inevitable question: "Hey Freddy… can I borrow some clothes and your shower?"

He looked at me as if I were crazy, but nodded at me nonetheless, so I headed towards the shower. I locked the door, not needing Freddy to come in, and turned the water to ice cold. I sighed, and made sure the towels were clean before climbing into the ice-cold confines of the shower and winced. It was very cold, but it woke up my senses quickly.

I grabbed the body wash, washing off the scum of the bar off of my body and felt much better as my skin softened. Grabbing the shampoo, I realized I was going to smell like a guy today and winced again. This was going to be evidence of what I'd done last night and just scrubbed my hair with the sudsy-goodness.

After I'd rinsed the suds off my body and out of my hair, I grabbed a towel and dried off, making sure to wrap one around my hair to prevent dripping. I sighed, and ran my tongue along my teeth and almost threw up. I knew my tongue was fury, the leftovers of alcohol evidently there.

I opened his medicine cabinet and grabbed the toothpaste. I was going to do the unthinkable: brush my teeth with my finger. I put some water into my mouth, wetting everything down and squeezed the mint onto my finger. I put my finger into my mouth and started brushing.

Ew, gross, disgusting, everything grotesque was my mouth right now. I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth with the water, grabbing the mouthwash; I put some in my mouth and started deep cleaning.

I walked out of the bathroom, and saw that Freddy had laid my clothes out for me. How cute, in an oddly disturbing way… I looked at it, and knew they were some of his tighter jeans and a MASH™ T-shirt. I sighed, and put on the clothes; disappointed that I'd have to wear the same bra again. I laughed to myself and stole a pair of his boxers. There was no way in hell I was going to wearing the same underwear twice in a row.

I put on the clothes, and grabbed the belt out of my jeans from last night and smiled. I didn't look that bad. I pulled on my shoes and threw the towel from my hair into his bathroom, also remembering that I still had mouth-wash in my mouth, I spit that out hurriedly and continued my walk to the living room.

I looked at him briefly, he was already dressed and I smiled. He was sprawled out on this white, over-stuffed couch in the middle of the room with a cowl of cheerios on his stomach. I smiled, and realized the room was entirely white with patches of color here and there… those artists.

I heard him whistle and I rolled my eyes at the blonde, smiling as I asked him for a ride to the bar where my car was. I received an odd look from him as he glanced at his watch to me, back to the watch.

"Sumi, it's 8:15. The bar will add like, 20 minutes onto the trip. I'll just take you to school and a friend and I will pick up your car later, since we don't start until next week." I gave him an odd look, and smiled at the use of my nickname from second grade. I didn't want his friend driving my car, but I guess he received my thoughts because he continued with, "I'll drive your car," Or… something along those lines.

I smiled at him as he got up, leaving his cheerios on his couch and grabbing his car keys off the counter. "After you, miss Summer?" He opened the door from me and we both walked out, dressed in over-sized clothes.

** :D**

**A/N: **Ah… so, that's another chapter! It wasn't the best, I know, but review anyway! And… I don't have anything to give you this time but my gratitude! Yeah… So, please review! I've seen the stats on this story and I know more of you are reading this than just Nanners!


	4. Just As The Leaves Fall

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the "you're doing great, etc." reviews.

Nanners-77: Hah, you're awesome, really. Thanks for that review, by far my favorite, as I've already told you.

--

The leaves of the trees were beautiful as I looked at them, so dark and limp- just as autumn should be. They gently swayed in the breeze, giving the impression that they danced with each other as two in love would. So carefree, so full of life, yet knowing what the world held for them.

As they fell off the tree, as leaves do in autumn, it seemed to me that they symbolized two falling out of love. Two drifting off into the world below, off the cloud they danced upon not so long ago. They were falling to the world below, the real world, and the hate and despair would grasp them and never let go. They were no longer carefree.

As I am no longer as carefree as I once was, when I was with Zack. For I was in love then, but as the leaves of trees fall, so did we. The world was colorful, more colors filled my every moment of existence, and yet, they all drained away with Zack. That's when reality hits you.

I grimaced at the thoughts, and watched as the birds sang on the branches of crisp leaves, knowing the gentle breeze was as crisp and harsh as the leaves themselves. And somehow, I thought it was all beautiful; the fall of summer, where everything is so full of life, to the beginning of autumn where everything wilts away and we get ready for the snow to come and replenish the Earth.

Yes, this is life.

I turned my eyes from the window I was looking through back to my professor, who was giving the annual "welcome back to school, here's your paperwork" talk. Telling us not to goof around, knowing full well there will be most that do. I sighed, and watched the seconds pass on the clock, realizing I had been looking out the window for all of this class, as I had done with most of my classes before this.

The sound of the bell echoed through my ears gently, giving me the thought that Freddy should be picking me up, or at least he should have dropped off my car. I sighed again, knowing full well that Freddy and I had to have a talk, more so than what we had had earlier this morning.

I gathered my books and headed towards my dorm, knowing that I would be in need of finding an apartment because let's face it, dorm life is extremely noisy. I passed benches of people, dancing the dance of life, knowing they were seeing the world in colors I once had. I smiled as I saw the ground covered in leaves, giving me reassurance that I wasn't the only one that had fallen out of love this year.

The green of the grass manipulated the oranges, yellows, and reds of the dried leaves, making them shine in the sun. I bent down, picking up a single leaf that had all of the colors in it. Swirling together in the single leaf was yellow, orange, and red. The color of autumn at it's finest was what I saw in this single leaf. I opened my notebook, setting it gently inside so it wouldn't break, as it wasn't as crisp as it should've been. It was wet with dew, or the water from the sprinkler.

I smiled gently at it, and shut the book carefully so I could continue my journey. I took my steps carefully, not wanting to step on any of the leaves on the ground and passed more benches of people. People in love, even one bench held a blonde headed man and a red head, and I couldn't help but smile gently at how they kissed, so forcefully and with much hunger of the other.

I approached the bench slowly, my smile slowly turning to a scowl as I realized just who was on that bench. It was none other than the man that occupied my thoughts today, making out with a busty red head with a much shorter skirt. I ran a hand through my hair as I remembered that this was exactly what was going to happen, the womanizing Winifred Jones had not changed.

I averted my gaze from them and cleared my throat, getting his attention as I heard him gasp slightly. "Do you have my car?" the words rolled off my tongue, and I couldn't help but want to be that busty red head next to him, with the shirt too small and showing almost all of her cleavage. The person talking didn't sound like me… and I knew it.

"Uh… yeah, I, well… Yeah, I brought your car." I heard him digging in his pocket for my keys and sighing slightly, reached out to me with them. I looked at him for a brief second before grabbing my keys and knowing that my eyes were watering, I looked away and mumbled a quick thank you.

I continued my walk, no longer enjoying looking at the leaves that danced, or the leaves that fell and meshed so beautifully with the emerald grass. I sighed and let the tears fall from my eyes freely, hiding my head by keeping it down, watching as my feet took those steps to my dorm. I sniffled slightly, and felt my arm be grabbed and pulled back.

I closed my eyes, keeping my eyes towards the ground, as I knew exactly whom it was. I swallowed all the saliva in my mouth, hoping that my tears and thoughts of what had just happened would be swallowed with it.

"Summer…" he spoke gently to me, as if I were a little kid. I heard the regret in his voice, but I couldn't help but keep my gaze down. I looked at the gentle lines of the cement, much treaded on and worn smooth. The dirt in the creases amazed me, for little plants were growing between the cracks.

"Yes…?" I asked him the one word, for it was all I dared to say. The word was choked out, giving away the gentle impact that I was indeed crying. I heard him sigh, and felt the gentle feeling of his hands. They wrapped around me gracefully, pulling me towards him and enveloping me in the warmth that was indeed there.

"I'm deeply sorry, Summer." The words didn't just roll off his tongue, they took much thought and I could tell he was sincere by the gentle tone he was speaking in. The tone that I had adored when anyone said it to me, but not right now. He had somehow betrayed me, for I don't just give myself to anyone.

I pushed myself away from him, and looked at him with the fierce red marks of tears streaking my face. I was hurt deeply by the expression he wore, one of heartbreak and confusion, but I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

I looked around and dropped my books on the ground, grabbing the first attractive male I saw. I grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him to me forcefully, kissing him with hunger and lust. I fully expected him to push me away and call me a choice word, but he didn't. He wrapped his muscular, disgusting arms around me and rubbed himself against me.

And that's when it happened; he reached his thick, grubby hand up the pleats of my skirt, trying to fondle me in ways that were not appropriate. I kicked his shin, and screamed in the kiss, but he wouldn't let me go. I felt like I was being muffled by disgusting lips that wouldn't let me go.

I raised my knee forcefully, colliding gracefully with his most private area. I jumped back, and into arms of a very astonished Freddy. I looked at the man I had kissed and wiped my mouth off, panting half out of fear and half out of anger. "You…." I began to stutter right away, "You ass!" I screamed at him, gaining the looks from most of my peers.

Freddy gasped slightly as he realized what happened, and the next thing I knew, Freddy was on top of this guy beating his face and chest with so much force. He was gaining the cheers of people, but then I realized two huge guys were dragging up Freddy. I'm guessing they were friends of the meathead I had kissed. The veins of their arms pulsing, as I realized Freddy was slim and lanky. He was nothing compared to these three.

One hit Freddy directly in the stomach, making him double over but not much as he was being held up. I gasped as I saw Freddy was already bleeding from his mouth, knowing full well that this was my entire fault. His blue eyes were full of pain and I couldn't take it anymore.

I jumped in front of Freddy just as he was about to be hit in the chest, but that's exactly where I come up to on him. His fist collided with the side of my face, sending me to the ground. The pain of what happened didn't seem to affect me, as everything was going in slow motion. I hit the ground with much force and opened my eyes to the cement, realizing the red that was covering the ground was my own blood. Everything was spinning around, and the next thing I knew, things were indeed black.

This was odd, for the black was somehow my sight. I could still hear, and feel as someone touched my wrist, checking for some pulse and saying something along the lines of "She's not dead." I heard people say their choice of obscenities, and gasping was heard all around.

But the last thing I heard was the distant moan of one simple voice. The words that had never meant much to me, never really seemed real were spoken. The surreal aspects of the world around me were blank, and I finally understood what it was like to be blind, but still seeing. The last thing I heard echoed in the blackness of my mind, and I think I felt a smile spread across my face.

"I love you."

--

**A/N: **Dun dun dun… Haha! So, what did you think? I'm telling you, this was the most fun to write! I listened to Queen's "Queen II" album and just typed what came to mind and let it flow…

I generally love this chapter, I must tell you.


	5. Completely Blank and Feeling

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers! I love and treasure you all!

Nanners: I love you too! xD So much so, that I might begin pestering you to update "Does Your Mother Know?" P

And, for all those that read this story up to this point, you should go read "Does Your Mother Know?" It's very good. 3

--

It seems as though I've been unconscious for days, though I know it's only been close to three hours. The deep monochrome tones of my mind fill every second; tones of grey and black and white are my every essence now. The heat changes bring new shades of the beautiful shades, and it seems as though they change with my mood.

You have a lot of time to think when you're out of it. About life, love, the pursuit of happiness and also sadness, depression, and the current events of life. Like those of what happened just hours ago. Yes, it's like my jumping in front of a fist is on repeat in my mind, the scene keeps playing over and over.

My head is throbbing, and I can't help but groan as the nurse changes the dressing on the wound. I heard them talking when they brought me in, saying that I might not ever walk properly again. Something about a damaged cerebral cortex. I'm determined though. I assure you I will walk again… I hope.

There is ever-present warmth on my hand, one that I can feel that's calloused with wear. He's been talking to me this whole time, telling me of his life before the band and how it's changed him. He squeezes my hand ever so often to make sure I'm still alive; though I'm positive the heart monitor would tell us all if I wasn't.

He had told me that he loved me right before I drifted off into the no-where land of my mind. The place that's covered in monochrome tones and ballistic thoughts, bouncing from one side of my brain to the other. Though, the words he had said to me so full of emotion seemed to be always there in color.

He seems to be holding off on something, even though I'm unconscious, I can tell that. I guess he's saving something like that for a heart-to-heart conversation for when I wake. And, I really want to wake up… and it seems as though it's about time.

I took a deep breath and fluttered my eyes opening, wincing at the bright lights of the campus infirmary. I groaned and turned my head to look at the boy sitting next to me. He grinned at me, the little smile reaching his eyes and I couldn't help but smile back. He was sitting there in one of those uncomfortable chairs, purple bags under his eyes and features etched with lines. He looked older than I had ever seen him before.

"Good morning, star shine," he greeted me and the worry lines left his face, making him look like a nineteen year old again. "How are you feeling?" He showed genuine concern in my direction and I raised my arm upward for him to see the IV that had been placed into that vein.

"Besides the saline running into my veins, quite all right." I smiled at him reassuringly, hoping the smile reached my eyes. He returned my gift and reached over to my face, brushing stray strands out of my line of view so he could see my eyes better.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "Sumi, you know how worried you had me? I mean… I thought I had lost you for a few minutes. You know, like those chick-flick movies where the lover dies? Yeah…" He said it so quickly, and I could tell his eyes were searching mine for some sort of emotional reaction.

I reached my arm up and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him gently to me. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, just enough to let him know that I understand. I let goes of his neck with the feeling of his lips still lingering on my own. I touched my bottom lip, hoping to transfer that bit of warmth to the rest of my body.

He put his hand in mine, slowly intertwining his fingers with my own. Skilled, calloused fingers traced my silken skin, lingering slightly at every crevice, fingering the gentle folds until he memorized it. I stared at the artwork he was creating on my hand, though I couldn't see anything abnormal, I could feel him painting a picture on my skin.

I felt his stare bore fiercely into my soul, heating me internally. I ran my gaze along his body, studying him intently until I reached his liquid eyes. I smiled and tilted my head to the side, absent-mindedly licking my lips. He chuckled a little, and gave my hand a playful squeeze.

Someone cleared their throat, and I looked up to see the doctor leaning against the doorway, his silver-streaked raven hair falling lightly into his brilliant blue eyes. I won't lie and say he didn't take my breath away, but that was brief for he started speaking, "Summer," his voice rang in my ears like bells and he smiled, "My devilishly good looks getting to you?" He chuckled a little bit and smiled, "You're a lucky man." He nodded in Freddy's direction and turned his heated gaze back to me and concern chizelled his features.

"All right, Ms. Hathaway. You had a concussion, and I doubt I have to explain what that is to you, seeing as you come from Oxford. Anyway, where you were hit might have damaged your Cerebral Cortex, which could have caused some problems with your ability to walk." He spoke gently and reached down to me, grabbing my wrist and looking at his watch. He sighed, and continued with the doctor-talk.

"I need you to walk, now. If you need us, Freddy and I will help stand and steady you." Ah, so he did know Freddy's name. Doesn't surprise me, he's most likely been here all day.

I flipped the covers off of my body and grabbed hold of both waiting hands for me. One, skilled with the drums, the other, skilled with surgery. I took a deep breath and stood, exhaling as my bare feet hit the cool tiled floor.

I put my right foot in front of my left, shakily at first and set it down. The next step I took just as easily while holding onto the hands of the two men. I smiled inwardly at the thought of both of them in the buff and couldn't help but start laughing. Completely beautiful, if you ask me.

I got control of myself, and heard something along the lines of 'what's wrong.' I mumbled a nothing in reply and set my foot out in front of the other again, and steadied myself briefly. I let go of the willing hands and set my feet out again, hoping that I would be able to keep myself up.

I heard the faint chuckle of the doctor as I took my steps slowly, and almost fell over a few times. I turned myself around with the help of a nightstand and looked at the men triumphantly. I had beat the odds.

"Well, Summer…" I heard Freddy start, "Seems you beat the odds."

"Indeed you did. And I must say, the odds aren't easy to beat. You're free to go, Ms. Hathaway. I am, however, going to assign you a wheelchair just in case. You are a bit shaky," the doctor glanced over at Freddy and winked, "Nothing Freddy here can't help with, I'm sure."

He smiled deviously and I saw Freddy blush a deep crimson, setting a deep contrast to his paled skin. He looked at the doctor for a minute, and sighed- There was no way he was going to win this. He nodded gently and the doctor left the room and came back moments later with a wheelchair.

"Your carriage?" Freddy took the handles of the carriage that just so happened to be a wheelchair and motioned to it for me, I sauntered over to it slowly and watched as Freddy laughed.

"You know… You looked just like that at the bar the other night." I couldn't help but smile, too. The memories of that drunken night were too much to bare standing, so I took the seat and smiled as I was wheeled out of the confines of the white room.

I smiled at the nurses down the hallways, thanking all of them and wishing them a good day. It was then that it hit me; I wasn't wearing my own clothes. I was still in the hospital gown that ties in the back and leaves nothing to the imagination. I tugged on Freddy's arm, distracting him from the conversation he was having with the attractive doctor.

"Where are my clothes?" It seemed like a simple question, but to me, it seemed to have meant the world. I didn't want to flash my entire backside to the English public. That was certainly not on my list of things to do today. Then again, neither was being at the hospital.

"In my car. Don't worry." He smiled down at me and continued talking to my doctor as we reached the end of the hallway and to the double-doors that held the outside. I looked at my doctor one more time, studying him and remembering the way he looks and said my thank you with much honesty.

"Hey, it's no problem. If you need anything, here's my card, give me a call." He handed me the card and smiled, making the laugh lines of his face very evident. I nodded in reply and turned my gaze ahead of me, watching as people held the doors for us as we left.

I shaded my eyes for a brief moment as I adjusted to the bright sunlight; taking in it's every essence. I breathed in deeply, inhaling the smells of the world. The smell of dew resting on trees, flowers that have been heated in the sun, letting off their smell, the fog of the day resting overhead even had an overwhelming smell.

I looked at my surroundings; it was everything you would expect outside. The rough sidewalk dinged because of the continuous walking that happened on it blending in silently with the green grass that had faded to yellow in spots. The brick of the hospital making this seem like a fairytale, veins crawling up the nooks of the red and flowers popping up everywhere.

This was beauty in its highest degree, just like leaves falling lightly off of trees to the green grass.

I sighed when we reached Freddy's car, knowing that I had to get into the vehicle and leave the beauty behind. The green grass was going to be replaced my leather seats, the veins replaced by trash thrown around the back, the smells replaced by a pine tree car freshener. That's okay, though.

I sat in the leather car, waiting for Freddy to put the wheelchair in the trunk before he came to the side. I smiled lightly as I heard the trunk door slam, and seconds later, the car door open and Freddy slide down into the black leather bucket seat.

Everything he seemed to do was fluid, buckling himself in, moving his hand to the ignition to start the car, the adjusting of mirrors, the staring at me. Wait, the staring at me… I realized then that I had been staring at him as he situated himself in the car, watching him do everyday things. Then an idea struck me.

I smiled smugly and looked into his light brown eyes, "By the way," I started simply and placed my right hand on his, and intertwined my fingers with his, "I love you too."

--

**A/N: **In my blunt opinion, this chapter hasn't been my best. But… like all my work (no matter how smutty some of it is), I love it. So… review! And… please? xD


	6. Rustic Feelings

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the long wait. Not only am I dealing with problems in my own life, I've been suffering writer's block. I was going so well… so it was bound to happen.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You all have no idea how much you mean to me.

And for those of you reading and not reviewing… I know you're out there.

After much thought, this has been set into Freddy's point of view. Simply because we need a Freddy chapter.

And ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… "_In Time" Chapter Six._

--

I gripped the brass doorknob gently, knowing that if it were open, it'd probably squeak and squeal. I didn't want that. I didn't want her to know I was here. I couldn't do that to myself, to her. So, with a deep breath, I twisted the rusted brass slowly and pushed open the door with out letting a single breath escape from my lips.

But when I saw what I did, I had to let out that breath and take one in by the form of a gasp. It wasn't what you would think that I saw. I didn't see her, Summer, having sex on the couch with some tramp of a man. I didn't see her naked with a man. I didn't see anything like that, for that would've been a much better sight.

I took my steps carefully, avoiding the liquor bottles and assorted trash that lined the carpeted floor. Hell, what carpet? The blue hues of it were now covered, masked by stains of the rotting waste. I didn't want to make a sound, though in her state I doubt she'd notice. It was then that I realized that I was playing with fire dangerously close to my skin.

I had been playing with fire dangerously close to my skin. The moment I saw her at that bar, drunk and wobbling over to me, I knew the match had been lit. And now I was close to being burned.

Or had I already been burned? Who knows?

I took more steps to the couch I saw a figure lying on. The petite form drenched with the dank smell of alcohol and stale smoke made me want to choke even though I was feet away from her. But there she was lying on an expensive couch, in an expensive flat, piddling herself away in a bottle of poison.

It was classic, in a sense. It was almost like a drawing I had done once. The light gently streaming into the room, illuminating her skin with ease. A pack of smokes sitting lazily along with a lighter on her chest and other empty packs surrounding her, adding to the rubbish on the ground. Empty liquor bottles surrounded her, along with the half empty bottle in her delicately manicured hand.

And then there was the person, the lady, lying on the couch with one arm haphazardly draped over her forehead, legs bent in ways that would never be known possible. Her face streamed with eyeliner and mascara and face flushed with the known look of a common drunk. Everything seems dank and dirty… and you know what? It looked better in pictures.

I suppose it's my fault she ended up like this. In fact, it is my fault. Only a week ago had she told me she loved me.

_Freddy looked at her worriedly, turning his head to the windshield and untangled his fingers from hers. He bit his lip and put the car into gear, staring out the rear view mirror as he backed his way into oblivion._

_Summer, on the other hand, took the hint. She knew he didn't want a full time relationship… that he had gotten what he wanted. But hadn't he said he loved her first?_

Yeah, I know it was a horrible thing to do. But what was I supposed to do? Say something along the lines of, "Oh my god Summer, I love you! Lets have tons of babies and live forever"? Sorry, but I don't work like that.

No matter how much I love… like a girl. But I should've said something, not ignored her even while I helped her to her apartment. I should've, but I didn't… and I can't turn back time.

I crunched my way over to her, not caring anymore if I stepped on the trash littering the floor and grabbed the bottle. She stirred, but didn't wake up. I looked down at her and smiled, she was so beautiful… so innocent, so kind… so everything I ever wanted. She's perfect to me, but I don't care. I can't have this happen to me again.

_Engagement… the words no one ever thought they would hear from Winifred Jones. But there he was, standing in the middle of Dewey's apartment with his girlfriend of seven months on his arm, staring at the band members._

_The stone on the girl's hand sparkled shamelessly, reminding the band members that in five months, the summer of their graduation, Freddy Jones would be getting married to one Deanna Nelson, the girl from second period Physics with the dark hair and equally dark eyes. _

_All throughout practice murmurs of everyone could be heard. Things like, "Freddy… engaged?" "Such a waste…" and "What a joke" could be heard. But they all knew one thing._

_The drummer that they came to love and live with would die this summer and Mr. Jones would replace Freddy._

I raised the greenish bottle to my lips and sighed as the rustic smelling liquid breathed out to me, beckoning me. I tasted the nozzle of the bottle, figuring what poison Summer had become intoxicated with. I tilted the bottle back and while letting the fumes invade my nostrils and the taste empower my tongue I knew one thing.

"_Damn it, Deanna!" The light haired man stared at the sight before him and couldn't help the tears that were falling from his eyes, tracing acid patterns down his chiseled cheekbones. "I… I thought you… L…Lo-… Loved me."_

_The brunette in question gathered the sheets around her as she stared guiltily at the floor, avoiding all eye contact with the blonde towering over her. She sighed deeply, knowing that she had blown it forever. Her dark hair covered her face and her usually strong demeanor looked vulnerable. She was at a loss of words to say to the drummer._

"_Well…" Freddy started again, "I… I do hope y-your happy. Because the engagement is… is off!" And with that he walked away, throwing down his engagement band in the process._

_And with one look at the red headed man in bead with her, she knew it wasn't worth it._

No matter how much I love a girl…

I'll never let myself be hurt again.

--

**A/N: **Dun Dun Dunnn... Ugh… So, here's the update! Hope you all enjoyed it! And please… review.


	7. Sex on the Grass

**A/N: **You all had probably given up to this story by now… but this wasn't exactly the easiest chapter to write. Eh…yeah.

To my reviewers: Thank you much!

To Nanners, because she's special like that and has been bugging me to update: I dedicate this chapter to you; after all, your cameo is in here. XD

She's also my beta for this chapter, which makes me love her even more. Rofl… Her and her green lipstick and G-String.

--

Sauntering over to the door marked 46F, I adjusted my shirt casually. The button-up I had bought in hopes it wouldn't be too formal, but yet not too casual. The dark blue shirt made my sad eyes shine, though I hoped she wouldn't be able to see my sadness.

A few knocks on the lightly colored wooden door and the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a true beauty. Dark hair was pulled up casually, giving me a glimpse of her angelic face. Skin tanned by the sun and her time in it seemed to glow naturally.

"Ready to go?" I inquired of her, putting out my arm for her to latch on. Hoping she'd take it.

"Of course." A smile coupled with a hair flip and the next thing I knew, Deanna Nelson was on my arm.

----

I lay under the dark oak tree, feeling the cool grass under my fingers as I sifted my hand through its slivers. The breeze swept across my chest, exposed by the button up shirt that had been partially taken off. The branches full of autumn leaves shaded me from the sun, giving me a glimpse of how illuminated leaves in autumn could be.

I rolled my eyes down to the angelic face I had just minutes before seen sweating, panting, begging for more. Her eyes covered with fading lust looked back up to me and I felt her mouth spread into a smile.

"Hey there, babe." She spoke into my arm and I could feel her hot breath tickling the skin on my arm. Her hair was sprawled out into what they crudely term as 'sex hair.' Eyeliner smeared around her eyes, forming the trails of what was sweat running down her face.

Who thought sex under a tree could be hotter than sex in a bed? You have the blue sky above you, nature coming all around you in the forms of grass, leaves, and fresh air. Grass stains covered the back of her skirt as far as I could tell from looking at her bum.

At least she would have something to remember from this night. Unlike me, for I all could think about was Summer. I was comparing the two without thinking about it…

_Summer wasn't forceful. _No, she wasn't… but Deanna was. Deanna couldn't wait to get back to my apartment, so we had sex under a tree in the park we were at. We were taking a walk and enjoying the soft grass under our bare feet, and the next thing I knew, she had pushed me under a chair and was kissing her way down my chest.

_Summer was caring. _So was Deanna, but I didn't care about her. I cared about Summer… Deanna was, for lack of a better term, a good lay. And a good lay she was. I bet she had planned it, because she was wearing no panties. And if she was, well… they were invisible to me.

_Summer wasn't a skank. _Deanna was. She went behind my back and screwed me over with the redheaded guy. What was his name? Rupert? Something like that, but it doesn't matter now. I had loved her more than the world and expressed that when I had proposed. Not now, though.

I smiled back at her and sighed, "Hi." I didn't know what else to say to her. What was there to say? 'Hey baby, you cheated on me, broke our engagement, and just had sex with me… will you come crawling back to me?' That wasn't something I wanted. Something she wanted, yes, but since when did I care what a girl wanted? I'm Freddy Jones!

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes and tried to imagine Summer in my mind. I had wished Summer were the one laying there on my arm, kissing her way up my collarbone slowly. Licking my Adam's apple up to my chin, trying to be seductive. Unfortunately for her, the fact that she wasn't Summer didn't turn me on well enough.

She kissed her way around my mouth and then to the tip of my nose. Her arms moved to either side of my head to plant themselves on the grass next to me as she hoisted herself so she was straddling me. Her soft lips found my mouth and kissed me, waiting for a reaction. I couldn't give it.

Deanna ground her hips into mine, certainly getting a reaction from me. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into me. I kissed her slowly at first, passionately even as she ground her hips into me again, urging me on.

Summer wasn't this forceful, as I had stated. Summer was more submissive and liked to move things slowly. Probably why I loved her so much… also why I couldn't be with her. She was a threat, a threat to my being a bachelor. Honestly, I wished I hadn't gone to Deanna's apartment. I should've gone to Summer's and apologized, taken her out to prove that I loved her.

Too late for that now, isn't it? I think it is.

I put my hand roughly on the small of Deanna's back and flipped us both over so I was on top. So I had control over the situation. I kissed her harder and ran my hands through her silky chestnut hair as her hands traveled down my chest.

That's when I knew… I knew I had to get away from her. I sat up abruptly with her hands still lingering on my chest. Grabbing her silky fingers, I put them on her lap.

"I've to… go. Now. I'll… call you." Of course I wouldn't call her, but what could I say? I grabbed my shoes and car keys and ran over the soft grass to my vehicle with the sound of her voice trailing after me. I needed to find Summer, quickly. Hopefully, it wasn't too late.

--

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the shitiness of this chapter, everyone! It's been a while, I know… the next one will be better, I swear to god. I'm just having problems, and this is the product of it. I'll have more time now, though… my friend, brother, and crush are all gone.. so… Yeah.


	8. I think At Least

**A/N:** Hey there, my lovely readers! Time for chapter eight… I've just overcome some… issues, so I've got some free time and a result is this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Thank you to my lovely reviewers! I love you all! 33

To my readers, thank you also.

--

_'Knock, Knock, Knock'_

How come she isn't answering her door? I've been standing here for five minutes, knocking on the hard wooden door to her flat. The hollow sound echoing throughout the hallway was the only sound I heard in return, however. I couldn't hear anything in the flat, no movement, no talking, just no _sound._

It's extremely strange, actually.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock'_

I slumped down in front of the door, crossing my paled arms over my knees. Why wasn't she here? She's always home on Sunday afternoons. Ever since I've known her, she's always made it a point to be home on Sunday Afternoon. Why, I never cared to ask… but it's always been like that. Always.

Always home until now, at least.

_'Thump, Thump, Thump'_

I glanced down the hallway to see an old man coming up the stairs. Recognizing his aged, grey form as Summer's neighbor, I smiled and stood up. I wiped my hands on my faded jeans, noticing how sweaty they actually were. The man glanced at me and smiled, nodding before he took out his key.

"Pardon me, sir… do you know where Miss Hathaway could be?" Never let it be said that Winifred Jones didn't have manners to speak of. Well, okay, it can be said since they're as rare as finding someone that was born on leap day.

Speaking of which, I need to call Michelle.

The graying man smiled at me sympathetically, obviously knowing something that I didn't. He pulled his rusty key back and cleared his throat, obviously trying to find the right words to tell me. "Oh, didn't you hear, lad? The poor lass was taken to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Had a bitch much of her poison, eh?"

His accent rang in my ears and the words pounded harshly in my head. I nodded my head and muttered a brief 'thank you' before turning on my heel and walking down the cold hallway. I never realized how cold this hall was, how blank and bland the walls were.

White paint was all that was used to decorate this place. White paint and striped, black and white tiles made this hall seem so cold, so… much like a hospital. My footsteps echoed on the tiles, giving out the same hollow sound Summer's door had only minutes before.

"Summer…" I muttered the words out and sighed. Out of the hospital, and days later, back into the hospital. Her doctor was going to kill me.

I sighed as I reached the doors to the parking lot. Shrugging my coat over my shoulders further, I attempted to block my body from the cold that was coming my way. I put my hand on the cold glass and pushed the door open, getting the rush of cool air that was expected.

I trudged out into the air, sighing to myself and I pulled my coat further into my body, trying to block out the cool air. It penetrated my clothes, sending shivers down my spine and making my body ache dully as the cold seeped into my joints.

I trudged on, noting the trees practically bear of all their leaves and scowled. Summer loved the autumn, ironic, but true. More importantly, she loved the colors. But now, since the leaves were falling, there wouldn't be much more color on the trees or on the ground.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and put them in the ignition, noting that this was the second time I'd be in the sterile area of the hospital in a week. How lame is that? I think it's completely lame, and this is all because I couldn't admit how I felt about Summer to her.

Well, I did admit it, but then when she told me she loved me, I ignored her. I blatantly ignored her. I wouldn't let myself admit to her that I was deeply in love with her, not just loved her, but also was in love with her. There's a big step between loving someone and being in love with someone.

I'd used the power of silence to fuck myself over. That's simply putting it, mind you. The words unspoken, that I should've spoken, rendered the opposite meaning. Damn it.

I shifted the car into reverse and backed up my car, kind of like I wish I could do right now. Shift myself into reverse and back myself up to the car ride with Summer. Fuck, man, but I can't.

Shifting it into second gear, I sped out of the parking lot in search of the girl of my dreams. I can guarantee you, she's going to be very pissed off at me. Especially when she finds out, and she will, that I saw Deanna again. I can't withhold that from her, because she was the person that wanted to kill Ms. Nelson after what happened between us.

God damn it, why in the hell am I doing this? I'm throwing my life away for some girl I didn't get on with during high school and such. I'm about to date my best friend's ex, just because I can't keep my hands off of a hot girl.

There's something different about Summer, though. She's got beauty, brains, stamina, and can stand up to any guy and make them back down in an instant. And if you ask me, that's a lovely talent to have. Well, that's a good thing for me, anyway.

And she's got my heart.

Wait, what am I saying? She doesn't have my heart. She **can't** have my heart. She just…can't. It's illogical for me to fall in love, since I'm a proclaimed bachelor since Deanna. I can't fall in love, I just can't. I can't get hurt again. It's just not going to happen.

But what I can't figure out is why I'm lying to myself, when I know petty lies won't cover the truth that I'm deeply, passionately in love with Summer.

Damn it.

--

**A/N: **I honestly don't know where this chapter came from… Seriously. I like it, no less. Gives a little information on Freddy, which I think was needed. The next chapter will most likely be in the view of Summer.

Yeah… Please review! D


End file.
